


In Which an Uneasy Partnership is Forged

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [73]
Category: Portal (Video Game), Team Fortress 2
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2009.





	

“So, what’re you in for?”

He was so not in the mood to talk to anybody. A prison was a prison no matter how glamorous they tried to pitch it in the promotional videos, and he was certain that the supposed chance to earn his freedom was a complete fabrication.

(And yet here he was, on his way to be transferred to the Aperture Science Testing Facilities with eight complete strangers as “volunteers” for whatever experiments that lay waiting for them at the destination.)

“Come on now, don’t be such a sourpuss. After all, we’re going to be teammates soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the bare-bones scene that eventually inspired "Magnum Opus" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/8473441)


End file.
